


just some stories

by bloodiedglass



Category: Original Work, ghost and pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodiedglass/pseuds/bloodiedglass
Summary: ya read the title, yeah? it's stories. that's it.





	just some stories

i mostly just draw but im gonna have This in case i wanna write some shit. i ain't good at writing, mostly because I'm Not A Writer but im tryin my best. ill write whatever the fuck i want in whatever fandom with whatever characters. like it? cool thanks for the validation. don't? cool i don't care. heeEERE WE GOOO


End file.
